mcs1000fandomcom-20200213-history
Eat Smart Keep Fit Research Dossier:
C.U.C Research Dossier Introduction to the issue: (feel free to edit this everyone, try not to delete the bullet points) *Background, *Why it is pressing now, *Why you want to take action, *Why people should support you, (write here) When we look around we see the number of overweight children in Britain who are growing up in a nation around fast food places. We want to improve the lives of children at a young age in order to ensure that they have a healthy future. It is in the hands of our society and us to make an active change for the upcoming generation of today. This is so Britain can be represented in a better light as we care about this country. Key facts: *Use reliable sources and cite them, *Present the information in a clear and concise way, *Use graphs and tables if appropriate, *Explain why these facts mean you think something must change, (write here) In a recent large-scale survery of the UK statistics shockingly revealed that 25% of boys and 33% of girls between 2 and 19 are overweight or obese. That is a quarter of boys and a third of girls. (Weight Loss Resources) What's worse is that a study carried out by the Pennisula Medical School in Plymouth found that: *three quarters of parents failed to recognise their child was overweight. *33 percent of mums and 57 percent of dads considered their child’s weight to be ‘about right’ when, in fact, they were obese. *one in ten parents expressed some concern about their child being underweight when they were actually a normal, healthy weight. (Weight Loss Resources) The UK is currently in a state where cuts are being made to reduce a large debt but the very real figure is that obesity currently costs the UK about £2 billion annualy and shortens lives by about 9 years. (Weight Loss Resources) These numbers are extraordinarily high and by allowing our children to get to these levels we are putting them at risk to such things as: bullying; joint problems; high cholesterol levels; high blood pressure; diabetes; certain cancers and heart disease. We don't want to see anyone with these problems particularly children and we think it is about time the government began to act. Who else is involved: *Which other groups are campaigning in the same area *i). What do they do? *ii) Could you help them and they help you? *iii) Are any groups opposed to your position * i) What's their argument? (write here) The government have recognised this as a problem as you can see by programmes such as 'The National Child Measurement Programme' and the government backing of the NHS' 'Change 4 Life' programme. In the UK there are other groups aiming to make a change to the way children eat. Jamie Oliver is possibly the most famous and when we visited primary schools to study how children were eating we noticed that he had definately made a difference; we found almost no fault in the menu's served to the children. How could change happen: *Which individuals and organisations could effect change? *How can you put pressure on them? *What methods would be best to use to bring that about? (write here)